


No soy un fanboy más

by HolyShipper



Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, Wigetta - Fandom
Genre: Anal fingering-ish, Celosrex ataca de nuevo, I REGRET ALMOST NOTHING, M/M, Masturbation, More Tags as it develops, Perxitaa es un rollo de canela, Vegetta's milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, plot with some porn, texts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyShipper/pseuds/HolyShipper
Summary: La historia de cómo Vegetta le cumplió a Perxitaa la promesa que hizo en año nuevo: conocerlo en persona. Aunque tal vez las cosas no salgan precisamente como Perxas lo había planeado porque ALGUIEN se pone celoso (spoiler: es Willy)





	1. Si te doy el mío ¿me das el tuyo?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> 1\. Esto es una obra de completa ficción basada en mis ideas locas de shipper pero inspirada en hechos reales. No busco implicar cosas ni ofender a nadie.  
> 2\. No soy de España pero trataré de hacer que suene a cosas que ellos dirían, por lo que si cometo un error, díganmelo por favor.  
> 3\. Habrá cosas explícitas, están advertidos.  
> 4\. Wigetta es real pero Perxigetta podría serlo también :p

No le gustaba aceptarlo pero Perxitaa estaba nervioso, había soñado con este momento por años y no podía creer que por fin se haría realidad. 

Trataba de enfocarse en la carretera, en lo bonito del paisaje con las montañas nevadas a lo lejos para calmarse pero aún le quedaba una hora de viaje. Había estado tranquilo la mayor parte del recorrido pero ahora que estaba más cerca de llegar, empezaba a sentir náuseas, como si fuera una adolescente. Era ridículo.

La pantalla en el autobús le informó que estaban próximos a llegar a su destino así que sacó su móvil, se tomó una fotografía sonriendo y se la envió a Vegetta. _Ya estoy aquí :D_.

\---

En Año Nuevo, Vegetta le había prometido conocerlo en persona. Unos días después de que le envió ese tweet, Perxitaa había tomado valor y le mandó un mensaje pidiéndole su numero de móvil. _Ese es mi número, me das el tuyo? Prometo no trollear mucho xddd_. Samu no respondió, sin embargo unos días después recibió un mensaje extraño por WhatsApp. _Buenos días Perxita :3 guarda bien mi número que no te lo volveré a dar"_. _Quién eres?_ , preguntó Perxas confundido. _Pues quién va a ser, chaval? Le has pedido un vegettita a los reyes magos y por fin te lo han traído ;)_.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla inmóvil por unos segundos, no podía ser cierto, "fijo que es el puto Auron trolleando", pensó. _Si de verdad eres tú, envía una prueba_. Unos minutos después recibió una nota de voz _hola perxita guapísimo [risa]_. ¡Realmente era él! La voz la podía imitar cualquiera pero esa risa era inconfundible. _Guardado. Send nudes"_ respondió muriendo de risa mientras oprimía el botón de enviar. _Si te portas bien, tal vez :p"_.

Desde ese día empezaron a enviarse mensajes casi diario y luego a hablar un poco por Skype cuando Vegetta tenía tiempo, siempre coqueteando uno con el otro. 

Desde que inició en YouTube, disfrutó mucho molestarlo por Twitter con eso e incluso no le importaba que le llamaran gay y otras cosas cada que abrazaba su almohada con la cara de Vege en alguno de sus vídeos, todo era una broma... o eso se decía. En el fondo estaba confundido pues eso que había empezado como una broma entre él y Auron y pretextos para ganar subs, se había transformado en sentimientos reales hacia Samuel.

Ahora estaba ahí, en un autobús, muy lejos de casa pero a unas horas de conocer a vegettita y no podía estar más feliz por ello.


	2. ¿Qué tan lejos podemos llegar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mensajes nocturnos ¡yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un poco corto pero OH BOY el próximo se pone interesante.

En cuanto se detuvo el autobús tomó su mochila y salió hacia la estación, abordó un taxi y se dirigió a su hotel pues ya estaba anocheciendo.

Al entrar a la habitación se tumbó en la cama, revisó sus mensajes y tenía uno de Vegetta. _Me da gusto! Nos vemos mañana entonces? Pasaré a por ti a las 2 para comer ^^_. _Vale. Tío no podré dormir por la emoción de que mañana mojo el churrete!!_ respondió. Vibró el móvil una vez más _yo tampoco!!! Jajajaja"_. 

Nunca podía saber si lo que le decía era en serio así que hace mucho había optado por seguir el juego, a ver qué tan lejos llegaban. Sabía que Samuel trataba así a la mayoría de sus amigos y él no tendría por qué ser la excepción, aunque le daba un poco de temor que así fuera. _Pues ven de una vez, tío, podemos echar unas partidas de egg wars ;)_ , respondió entre risas.

Hasta hace pocos meses había tenido novia, la misma desde hacía años y antes de ella tuvo más de un crush con alguno de sus amigos. Desde muy joven supo que era diferente pero no se lo había dicho a nadie y realmente nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por otro chico. 

_"Podrías invitarme la comida primero y después ya vemos qué surge ;) buenas nochesssssss!"_. Leyó ese último mensaje, dejó el móvil en la mesilla y se metió a la cama con una sonrisa. Se quedó dormido imaginando todos los escenarios posibles de su encuentro. Solo tendría que esperar unas horas más y por fin podría abrazar al Samuel real y no sólo al de su almohada. Además, con un poco de suerte, tal vez esos mensajes dejarían de ser solo eso.


	3. Cambio de planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La imaginación de Perxita vuela pero luego recibe una noticia que no es de su agrado *zoom dramático*.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó más temprano de lo usual, así que se quedó un rato más en la cama jugando con el móvil, tratando de no pensar en su cita de más tarde o en Vegetta o en la posibilidad de poder besarlo en algún momento del día... ¡¿QUÉ?!

Abrió las fotos en su móvil y observó detenidamente una que le había enviado Samu unas semanas antes para presumir la de nieve que había caído en su casa. "Es muy guapo", pensó, mientras sentía que la sangre de su cabeza se dirigía con rapidez a una zona más hacia el sur. Luchando contra toda su lógica, la cual le decía que dejara de pensar en Samuel y en sus hermosos ojos, esa barba que lo volvía loco, mucho menos en el cuerpo tan exquisito que tenía, continuó mirando; "Vamos, realmente no tengo posibilidad de poder llegar a algo con él", pensó, así que hacerlo al menos en su imaginación no era tan mala idea después de todo, "tal vez sirva para calmar mis nervios y no actuar como un tonto frente a él". 

Dejó que su mano se posara en su entrepierna, tocando con delicadeza la delgada tela de los calzoncillos que cubrían su creciente erección. Se imaginó a Vegetta besando su cuello, mordiendo su oreja y diciéndole al oído todo lo que planeaba hacer con él. Finalmente cedió y sacó su polla que pedía a gritos ser liberada de su encierro, comenzó a acariciarla de arriba a abajo, tratando de no gemir muy alto -acostumbrado a hacer lo mismo en casa donde las paredes eran demasiado delgadas-. Pasó el pulgar por la punta de su falo mientras con su otra mano cambiaba de fotografía, su favorita, una donde Samuel tenía camisa morada y se marcaban perfectamente los músculos de su bíceps gigante mientras se llevaba algo a la boca... "mmmh... podría ser yo" musitó mientras aceleraba los movimientos de su mano, no duraría mucho tiempo más. 

Dejó caer el móvil entre las sábanas para poder darle un mejor uso a su otra mano, con la que empezó a acariciar sus testículos, a ritmo con su otra mano que se movía cada vez con mayor velocidad. Pronto se acomodó de costado, de tal forma que su mano derecha tuviera libre acceso a su trasero, humedeció con saliva uno de sus dedos y empezó a introducirlo lentamente en él, imaginando que en lugar de la suya, era la fuerte mano de Samuel. Los movimientos en su pene se hicieron más frenéticos, estaba muy cerca del orgasmo cuando el sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió y le hizo dar un sobresalto cubriéndose con las cobijas -una vez más, reacción que había perfeccionado en años de vivir en una casa rodeado de gente que no conocía la privacidad-. 

Trató de recobrar la compostura mientras buscaba a tientas el móvil en su cama. Era un mensaje de Vegetta. _Buenos diaaaasssssgsjsja!!! A que no te vas a creer quién te quiere conocer también?_ ... Perxitaa sintió que le sacaban todo el aire del cuerpo, se imaginaba quién podría ser y la idea no le gustaba ni un poco, había planeado todo el fin de semana al lado de Samu, sin compartirlo. Con las manos aún temblorosas escribió. _No sé, tío, dime ??_. Segundos después recibió una respuesta, no necesitaba mirarla pero lo hizo de todas formas y, al hacerlo sintió ganas de arrojar el móvil contra la pared más cercana. _Willy!! Lo demás sigue en pie, iremos a por ti a las 2 ;)_. 

Dio un suspiro de exasperación y se levantó de la cama, "Ni hablar, cambio de planes, una ducha fría y a desayunar", se dijo.

Mientras tomaba el desayuno en el restaurante del hotel pensaba en que tener que ver a Willy era inevitable, después de todo esos dos eran como uña y carne pero, a diferencia de Samuel, nunca había hablado con él, nunca había mostrado interés en hacerlo; es más, estaba seguro de que no era del agrado de Guillermo. 

Sería un largo día pero entre sus planes estaba pasar tiempo a solas con Samuel. No se regresaría a su casa sin hacerlo, estaba decidido pues necesitaba respuestas para esto que sentía por él y que no había sentido por nadie más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpa por ese pr0nz tan mal escrito pero es lo que hay.


End file.
